User blog:Ragemutt/CCC5 Bonnie, the Sweet Tooth
Bonnie, the Sweet Tooth is a custom champion in League of Legends and is an entrant for Lykrast's CCC5 contest. Inspired by this. Abilities becomes Fizz Water * becomes Bottle of Cinnamon Courage * becomes Sweet Berry Mix * and becomes Cherry Jawbreaker * and becomes Crystal Apple. }} Bonnie launches a cherry bomb on target area dealing magic damage to enemies in a target 200-radius area Enemies in the center are snared for 1.5 seconds by the sticky core of the bomb. |leveling= 35 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 75 |cooldown= 8 / 7 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds |cost= 30 / 45 / 60 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} Bonnie taps into the sugar of her confections dashing toward the cursor gaining increased movement speed for 2.5. |leveling= |cooldown= 20 / 17 / 15 seconds |cost= 30 / 45 / 50 |costtype=mana |range= 425 }} When first activated, a candy will flash over Bonnie's head in the following order: blue, then red, then green (this cycle repeats itself). When she uses the ability again, she picks the current candy over her head; the candy picked converts her next basic attack within 6 seconds to deal bonus magic damage and add a special effect. Bonnie has 8 seconds to select a candy. }} %}} }} |cooldown= 4 / 6 / 7 / 8 seconds |cost= |costtype= mana }} Bonnie summons her instant party cake that explodes dealing attack damage and knocking up all enemies for seconds and knocking them back 100 range, away from the explosion. The cake will leave behind an area of sticky frosting slowing enemies by 5%. Bonnie can reactivate CAKE! |description2 = Bonnie blinks to the remains of the cake. |leveling = |cooldown= 120 / 100 / 80 seconds |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 850 }} Items Fizz Water= in the store. Restores 150 mana over ten seconds. Increases movement speed by 15 for 10 seconds. Maximum mana increased by 5% for 5 seconds. |passive = |buy = 35g |sell = 14g |code = 6847 }} |-|Bottle of Cinnamon Courage= in the store. Restores 200 health over 15 seconds. Attack speed and maximum health increased by 5% for 10 seconds. |passive = |buy = 35g |sell = 14g |code = 6847 }} |-|Sweet Berry Mix= in the store. Consumes a charge to restore 130 health and 70 mana over 12 seconds. You gain 40 AP and 50 AD for 10 seconds |passive = Starts with 3 charges and refills each time you stop by your shop |menu = Consumables |buy = 350g |sell = 200g |code = 6847 }} |-|Crystal Apple= |-|Cherry Jawbreaker= Lore Though Bonnie's origins are unknown, one thing is clear, she has a passion for sweets. She was first heard of when news of her traveling confectionery shop reached people's ears. The stories where of delicious sweets that rivaled only Morgana's delicacies from Sinful Succulence. Many people, however, dismissed Bonnie as a myth until she set up shop in Bandle City. Why she chose Bandle City is beyond many people, but many speculate that she was there to study the fossilized cupcake on display in Bandle City's Historia Hall. It was only until a conflict between Bandle City merchants and Bilgewater pirates did it become clear what her appearance in Bandle City was. The merchants where armed with weaponized candy. The pirates where quickly captured with the new, and sappy weapons which proved to be a harmless but effective weapon for solving conflicts peacefully. Now, Bonnie takes to the Fields of Justice to test her candy weapons upon unsuspecting champions and teeth. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Sugar, Spice, and Explosions" ;Attacking * "You like that, huh?!" * "Prepare your teeth" * "Pew-Pew-Pew!" * "SUUGGAAR!!!" * "Eat your feelings" * "Calibrating bubblegum generator" * "Gummy shot loaded" * "Tell me how it tastes" * "Hope I mixed it well" * "Too much spice, perhaps?" * "Mayhaps a bit to much sugar... ? Naaah." ;Movement * "Some pep in your step" * "Lets get some ingredients" * "Sugar" * "Onward, ho!" * "Gumdrop steps" * "Hello, Candy!!" * "One can never get enough sugar" * "Yeah! Work off that candy!" * "Get it out of your system" Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items